1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit and method for a video signature comparator by which known and sample signatures can be displayed next to one another so that a visual determination can be made as to the authenticity of the sample signature, depending upon the density/pressure variations in the strokes of each signature.
2. Background Art
One known method of determining the authenticity of a sample signature is a real time technique where a pressure transducer is located within a pen, or other writing instrument. As the pen is moved across a pressure sensitive pad, calculations are made to determine the location (i.e. in X-Y coordinates) of the pen at each unit of time. The data is collected and compared to corresponding data regarding a known, authentic signature. Since this technique is performed in real time, the maker of the sample signature must be available before any useful information can be obtained for comparison. That is, such a real time system would be ineffective where the maker of the sample signature is not available and a latent signature is to be studied. Morever, a technique of this kind is generally expensive and complex and requires specialized training to implement and interpret.
Another method of determining the authenticity of a signature involves taking a photograph of the sample signature and analyzing the loops and curls therein relative to a known signature. However, this technique, like that described above, can be complicated and requires specialized training to implement. This requirement may discourage the use of such a system at banks and other commercial establishments where a fast and inexpensive means of verifying the authenticity of many different signatures is desirable for implementation by individuals who may not be specially trained and technically skilled.